sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Djinns
Djinn are a race of magical spirits from the world of the Arabian Nights who appears in the Secret Rings Saga. They come in various forms and have the same purpose as Eggman's badniks: stopping Sonic. Forms of Djinn Kri Ma Djinn The most common type of Djinn are Kri Ma Djinn. They commonly appear in every level Sonic goes through. They can easily be defeated by Sonic with Homing Attacks or even landing on them. They come in three colors: *A green colored one, which does nothing. It can be defeated by Sonic with one Homing Attack. *A blue colored one, which does nothing, like the green one. Sonic can defeat it with a Homing Attack. *A red colored one, which is the strongest of the Kri Ma Djinns. It takes two Homing Attacks to defeat one. Rafflesia Djinn Rafflesia Djinn appear only in the Dinosaur Jungle. They look similar to giant carnations with eyes in the center where the bud would be. They shoot out seed-like bombs, which Sonic can use the Homing Attack on. They take three hits to defeat. Golem Djinn Golem Djinn appear exclusively in the Evil Foundry. They are the largest of all Djinn; about three times bigger than Sonic himself. They look like giant golems with rails on them. When Sonic defeats the golem, he can grind on its rails. They only take one hit to defeat before they fall on the ground. Gargoyle Djinn Gargoyle Djinn appear in the Levitated Ruin. Their appearance is similar to a gargoyle statue, as they are mostly gray with yellow lines on their bodies. They have they ability to turn Sonic into stone, allowing them to attack him without retaliation, unless Sonic gets out of the stone. They take three hits to defeat. Slime Djinn Slime Djinn only appear in the Pirate Storm. They only have one horn, which is located on their head. They have no eyes, but can produce electricity when touched. In the story mode in Sonic and the Secret Rings, Slime Djinns combine together with a Kri Ma Djinn to form Captain Bemoth. They only take one hit to defeat. Skeleton Djinn Skeleton Djinn only appear in the Skeleton Dome. They are portrayed as skeletons with swords for arms. According to King Solomon, the Forty Thieves are actually the Skeleton Djinn, as they were made by Erazor Djinn. It only takes one hit in order to defeat them. Other Djinn *Shahra the Genie: a genie/djinn. (Note genie is a corruption of the word "djinni", the word for one djinn) She is bound to a ring and must grant the wishes of whoever wears it. *Uhu the Wind Genie: a djinn referred to as a genie. He is extremely quick and is not bound to anything. *Erazor Djinn: a very powerful and evil djinn now trapped in a lamp forever. He is though to have had a close relationship of unknown nature with Shahra. Gallery Notes & Trivia *Sand Oasis and Night Palace are the only levels that don't have an exclusive Djinn in the level. *It is possible that Captain Bemoth is a Djinn, due to Slime Djinn coming together with a Kri Ma Djinn to create Captain Bemoth. See also *Knights of the Underworld Category:Groups and species Category:Races Category:Genies Category:Djinns Category:Villains